Future Kin
by Wings of blood
Summary: CHP 3 Up!]Updated version of orignal Future Kin. The InuYasha gang are visited by..... Thier great great great great great grandcildren! Oooookaayy...... And if that's not weird enough, they need their help to--.....oh wait, I shouldn't telll you this.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I dun own any thing!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
A/N; Welcome to the new and improved version of future kin! Anyways, the last one was kinda going . . . nowhere. Oh, and if you read the unupdated version, watch out for some name changes. Well, that's enough talk for now, let's get this show on the road!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ #1 ~~~~~~~~  
  
The silhouettes of three people kneeled beside an ancient well.  
  
"Should we be doing this? We could get into major trouble!" One whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, if we get the job done, we won't have to worry about it." Another said as she jumped down the well.  
  
"But what if they-" before the first figure could finish, she was pushed down the well by the third.  
  
"Oh shove it!" She then jumped down the well herself.  
  
~  
  
"InuYasha, can we stop for the night?" Kagome whined.  
  
"Feh. It's only been 2 hours since we left and you already want to stop for the night?" InuYasha asked retorically.  
  
"Not all of us have demonic strength, InuYasha." Sango argued.  
  
"I'd like to stop too." Miroku added in.  
  
"Whatever" InuYasha said, setting down Kagome's bike. They were in a heavily forested region.  
  
Kagome set down her large backpack and took out a text-book with the word "Algebra" written on the front. She started flipping through the pages, looking for the place were she left off. Suddenly she stopped. "Hey Miroku, can you come here?  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome?" The monk queried as he walked over.  
  
"Does this look different to you?" She asked as she pointed to the text.  
  
"Yes it does. But I can't put my finger on it. Maybe-" But before he could finish his sentence, three girls jumped down from a tree that was barely 5 feet away from them. They seemed to be demons.  
  
"NOO!" One protested as she stole the book from Kagome's hands and tore it to shreds.  
  
~~~~~~~~#1/end ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah sorry that was short, but I'm trying to update all of my fics tonight. And that includes "Harry Potter and the Spirit Detectives" And I'm having a huge writers block on it. Anyways, next chapter:  
  
Who are these 3 girls? Where did they come from? All answered and more, next time! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . Absolutely nothing. It's so sad!  
  
A/N: Helloz! Howzzit goin? Anyways, I'll try to make this chappie longer. So uhhh. enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~ #2 ~~~~~  
  
"Lord, 8 demons and 1 human have escaped our visuals." A slinky man with long black hair and green eyes reported to a man in a large chair. They were in a futuristic looking room, with screens and monitors ominously surrounding the walls.  
  
"What? Who could you fools have let a group of that size to escape?!" He yelled at the sickly looking man. "Do you know where they escaped to?"  
  
"About ten thousand years into the past, sir." He said, looking to the ground. The lord won't be pleased.  
  
"How many years?!?! I can't believe you let them back that far!"  
  
"We're working on getting them back, sire. We're preparing to send some of our men to retrieve them." He said as he bowed apologetically.  
  
The man in the chair stood up, "Forget it, Damon. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." His red robes flowed behind him, perfectly meshing with his long silver hair.  
  
~~  
  
"What the Hell?" InuYasha part-way yelled as the young fox stood over shreds that were once Kagome's Math book. She looked younger then the other two, but oddly familiar.  
  
Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, "Prepare to be killed, demon."  
  
"Hey, hey, whoa! Hold it!" She said, putting her hands up defensively. "We're not here to cause trouble or violence, or whatever."  
  
"Oh yeah, and you attacked Kagome's book because you hate paper." InuYasha said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever. What my idiot sister is trying to say is that we need your help." Another demon stepped in. She was also a fox and had black hair with blue highlights, deep blue eyes, and a form fitting, blue dragon skin outfit. The fur on here tail and fox-ears where the same color.  
  
"Our help?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Rose," the third said gesturing at herself. She was probably the oldest, in her early twenties. With deep red hair and golden eyes, she looked almost human, but her pointed ears and sharp demonic claws made her stand out. "She is my sister Nept." She pointed to the demon with the black hair. She then pointed to the youngest, with light brown hair and a brown fuzzy tail with a white tip. "And her name is Kitsu. We have come from the future to change the past so that an evil dictator will never take power."  
  
"I see. They must have used a well like Lady Kagome." Miroku concluded.  
  
"Doesn't mean we can trust them." InuYasha snapped. "And besides, how do we know they're telling the truth?" He asked, looking smugly at the 3 foxes.  
  
About 5 seconds later InuYasha had a rather large lump on his head. "Hmph. That you get." Said Nept.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Sango asked, now trusting the 3.  
  
"We have to find this man." Said Kitsu, holding up a picture. He had long silver hair, facial markings, and carried an expression that pretty much said: "I will kill you."  
  
'Why that's--!"  
  
~~  
  
Dun dun duuuuun! Oh! What an EVIL cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *gains composer* Anyways... Next time:  
  
Who is the man in the picture? How do they know him? And what of Damon and his master? Are the 3 foxes some of the ones they were talking about? And if so, where are the rest? Why am I asking you all of this?  
  
REVIEW! . . . . or you'll never know . . . . (P.S: you'll get a surprise if you guess who he is!) 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I dun own anything............  
  
Author notes: YAY! NEXT CHAPPIE! WHEEEEEE!! *does the wave* Let's see........... Reply time!  
  
Dragon lady Supreme: Yay! You win......... nothing! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Starts running in circles* P.S: Ryou-chan says "............." Lol  
  
ONTO THE STORY (and yes, I am hyper! =^,^=)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ #3 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru!" They exclaimed.  
  
Kitsu looked at it herself "I suppose that's what they called him........."  
  
"I thought it was Fluffy." Rose said.  
  
"No, that was when he had that fluffy thing back in the 21st century." Nept said.  
  
"I thought he still had it."  
  
"Oh no. It's long gone."  
  
"What about that one thing?"  
  
"You mean the toad?"  
  
"Dude, he's long gone. I didn't like him, personally."  
  
"Wait he's dead."  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"That explains a lot." (A/N: lol, yeah, that was supposed to be confusing)  
  
Our (or maybe your) favorite Jewel Hunters sweat-dropped. Could they really be serious? Probably not.  
  
"Uhhhhh . . . . Let's go back to the subject, shall we?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Of course," Rose nodded. "In our time, this man had risen to power. I believe he'd be the equivalent of, I think his name's Adolph Hitler." She said, recalling something she read in a really old book.  
  
"Who?" InuYasha said oh-so-very smartly. (A/N: Yeah right.)  
  
"So why have you come to get our help?" Kagome asked, there must have been plenty of other fighters in their time.  
  
"Well, from our research we have recovered that only you, and a few others, are able to defeat him. So our fellow escapees and us came here. The others should be here by now, though." Rose said.  
  
"Rose, your intelligence is showing . . ." Nept murmured.  
  
"I think they might be lost . . ." Kitsu said to no one in particular.  
  
~~ In some forest ~~  
  
Kitsu happened to be right. Two dog demons walked side by side. The one on the left had crimson red hair that reached almost to his waist. He carried a sword at his side and dragged his silky red tail behind him lazily. The other dog demon had bright red eyes and shiny black hair. Sittings on top of his head were 2 fuzzy dog-ears.  
  
"Did you read the map right?" Asked the red head.  
  
"Yeah. Twice." The black-haired demon responded.  
  
"Well, I'm sending out a scout, anyways." He said, reaching into the small pouch. He pulled out a small orb that reflected everything in a 360-degree radius. It beeped, spinning around furiously. "Find: Rose" It shot up into the air and over the canopy.  
  
"I don't see why we just don't--" The younger dog started, but was cut off by the return of the small orb.  
  
"34 feet north by 282 feet East." It said in a mechanical voice.  
  
"See?" The red head said smugly. The other crossed his arms.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sora." He said, turning right.  
  
~~~~~~~~ #3/end ~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that was kinda short. But the main reason for this chapter was to put up previews of my up-coming fics.  
  
'And then they made me their chief' ~ Right before Elizabeth falls into the ocean, Cpt. Jack says "--And then they made me their chief." So if you've ever wondered about that story I'm here to help! ^^ PG-13 for language and 'suggestive' themes.  
  
'New Kids on the Block' ~ Kagome decided to take a break from the feudal era to catch up on her schoolwork. The day she returns, it has been reported that Eri had gone missing. And if that's not enough, three new kids come to her school, and they have an odd air about them. (Slightly based on "Funky" and "Da Cookie" comics of which I'm co-writer and lead artist.)  
  
'Changeling' ~ Poor Beast Boy, everything was going so well for him. But then, he starts having problems changing shapes and has to go see his old teacher. But unfortunately, he kicked the bucket and now a new trainer has taken his place. And this kid's got as many personalities than forms.  
  
Hope you read them! New Kids on the Block will probably come first. 


End file.
